Sport racquets, such as tennis racquets, are well known and typically include a frame having a head portion coupled to a handle portion. The head portion supports a string bed having a plurality of main string segments alternately interwoven with a plurality of cross string segments. Many racquets also include a throat portion positioned between and connecting the handle portion to the head portion. Sports racquets were initially primarily made of wood. Wood racquets were largely superseded by racquets formed of aluminum and other alloys. Aluminum racquets significantly improved the durability and reliability of racquets while increasing the power and strength of the racquets. Typically, aluminum racquets are formed of a drawn or extruded tube curved to substantially form a hoop with the two ends drawn together to form the throat tubes and the handle of the racquet. Today, many racquets are formed at least in part of a fiber composite material. Typically, bundles of high tensile strength fibers, such as carbon or graphite fibers, are coaxially aligned and intermixed with a resin typically formed of a thermoset material into sheets or layers of uncured fiber composite material. Multiple layers of uncured fiber composite material are typically carefully wrapped over a mandrel or an inflated tube to form the shape of a racquet. The wrapped layers are then placed into a mold and cured under heat and pressure to produce a fiber composite racquet frame. Racquets formed of fiber composite material have many advantageous characteristics, such as, for example, being lightweight, providing more design flexibility, and providing exceptional power, control and/or feel.
However, racquets formed of aluminum or fiber composite materials include some drawbacks. Aluminum is becoming increasing expensive and more difficult to obtain and process for applications such as sports racquets. The supply and manufacturing expertise of aluminum is becoming in increasing short supply. Fiber composite materials have similar drawbacks with respect to increased cost and inconsistent supply. Further, the man-hours required to produce high quality fiber composite racquets are significant. Some prior art racquets have been produced of a thermoplastic material typically through an injection molding process. However such racquets have not been widely used due to poor reliability and durability issues, and undesirable feel and performance characteristics.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a racquet that can be produced in a cost effective and reliable manner while providing exceptional performance, reliability and durability. What is needed is a racquet design that can provide greater design flexibility enabling racquets to be produced to meet different applications, and characteristics desired by players of various skill levels, engagement levels and budgets. It would be advantageous to provide a racquet that can be produced quickly and cost effectively without negatively effecting performance, feel, durability or playability. There is also a need for a racquet that can meet these needs without being a radical departure in look and design from traditional sport racquet designs.